Monoclonal antibodies are being used to map the cell surface of human neurons. Human neuroblastoma-derived cell lines are being used as a source of material. Results are then confirmed on normal human tissue. We are interested in mapping human neurons in general, and particularly interested in those cell surface components that are specific for the nervous system, for subclasses of neurons, and for individual cells.